Regret in The Winter
by aia masanina
Summary: Ash mengutuk hari ini. Ash menyesali semua yang telah berlalu karena ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya memandang, tanpa tindakan. [AshLillian] [barter fic with HarukazeRen]


_**Regret in The Winter**_

Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns © Natsume

Ash x Lillian

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dan fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk **HarukazeRen**

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Hujan salju yang langka ini bagaikan sebuah pertanda.

Entahlah, Ash tidak bisa memikirkan dengan pasti apakah pertanda itu. Yang jelas, turunnya salju di malam hari memang langka sekali. Memandang langit yang menjatuhi hujan salju, ia menghembuskan napas dingin.

Ia tak punya tujuan pasti untuk melangkah-langkah di hutan penghubung Bluebell dan Konohana. Ia hanya ingin kabur dari hari ini, dari kotanya sendiri. Kotanya yang penuh sejarah, yang penuh kenangan.

Hari ini adalah hari berbahagia untuk warga Bluebell karena salah satu penduduknya melangsungkan pernikahan.

Namun, tidak dengan Ash.

Ash membencinya. Ash mengutuknya. Meski begitu, terpaksa ia melihatnya.

Suasana penuh suka cita siang tadi. Bunga-bunga bertaburan, tawa riang dan ucapan haru membahana. Semua mengenakan pakaian bagus, memandang kagum raja dan ratu sehari yang berdiri bertatapan di altar dengan penuh cinta, bergandengan keluar gereja, tersenyum bahagia.

Tak hanya ia yang tak suka melihatnya. Ash tahu seorang lagi, seseorang yang sangat terluka sampai tak mau melihatnya.

Lillian.

Ketika ia tahu bahwa Cam menjalin kasih dengan Georgia setahun lalu, hatinya sangat hancur. Ash sangat ingat di suatu malam musim dingin tahun lalu, Lillian menangis di hadapannya, mencurahkan seluruh perasaan bahwa ia mencintai Cam dan tak akan pernah bisa lagi mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yang Ash sesali waktu itu, ia tidak menenangkan Lillian dengan pelukan, diam saja dengan wajah memerah akibat udara dingin.

Di musim dingin yang sama, yang kala itu hampir berakhir, Lillian memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Bluebell. Bukan ke Konohana, tetapi jauh, jauh sekali. _Aku perlu menata perasaan_ , Ash mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya. Dan Ash tidak bisa mencegahnya, memeluknya, mengatakan untuk jangan ke mana-mana, _jangan pergi._

Ash hanya mematung seperti orang tolol. Bodohnya ia, bodohnya.

Komunikasi mereka terputus setelah itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu pasti ke mana Lillian pergi—walikota, orang selain Ash yang didatangi Lillian untuk pamit pun sama-sama tak tahu. Mula-mula warga Bluebell khawatir, sedih, akan tetapi lambat-laun mereka tak lagi memikirkan. Cam pun sama saja. Sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan, seenaknya berbahagia dengan kekasihnya.

 _Kenapa kau harus pergi hanya gara-gara orang itu, Lillian?_

Seringkali Ash menanyakan itu dalam hati, tetapi tak akan mendapat jawaban sampai Ash dapat bertemu dengannya.

 _Sekarang dia di mana?_

 _Sedang apa?_

 _Apakah dia akan kembali?_

Pertanyaan yang selalu berulang-ulang.

Ash ingin pergi dari sini. Ia ingin meninggalkan kota. Ia ingin berkelana, ia ingin mencari.

 _Karena bila Lillian pergi karena tak sanggup melihat Cam menjalin kasih dengan seseorang …_

 _… maka tak mungkin dia kembali ke tempat di mana Cam berbahagia membangun rumah tangga dengan kekasihnya._

Namun, ke mana?

Ash kini berdiri di tepi sungai, melamunkan hal itu. Pandangannya begitu kosong. Ada tekad yang membara di hati untuk bertemu dengan Lillian, akan tetapi dipadamkan oleh perasaannya yang melankolis.

 _Apakah ia memang bisa bertemu Lillian lagi?_

Ke mana ia harus mencari? Bagaimana ia mencari? Sanggupkah ia meninggalkan keluarganya? Dan ini sudah setahun. Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan Lillian dengan kondisi yang tidak ia harapkan?

Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan Lillian yang sudah mendapatkan cinta baru, merajut kasih, dan berbahagia dengannya?

Sanggupkah ia melihatnya?

Sungai yang ia pandang memantulkan dirinya. Dalam ilusi, ia mendapati pantulan Lillian di sana. Lillian yang cantik, Lillian yang ramah, Lillian yang kuat, Lillian yang selalu ceria …

Lillian yang ia cintai …

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ash tak sanggup menahan kesedihan lagi. Ia merutuki dirinya yang payah, bodoh, lemah, karena tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa.

Seharusnya ia membujuknya waktu itu. Seharusnya ia memeluknya waktu itu. Seharusnya ia mengatakan pada Lillian bahwa ia mencintai sepenuh hati, dari dulu, dan akan selamanya.

Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat.

…

Ash memutuskan untuk kembali. Mata memerah, langkah gontai, ia kembali menuju rumahnya.

Hampir tengah malam Ash baru tiba. Ia bisa membayangkan ibu dan adiknya yang marah-marah saking khawatirnya. Hampir sampai. Ia tinggal memasuki taman kota dan rumahnya ada di dekat sana.

Taman kota dengan air mancur indah sangatlah sepi malam ini. Wajar, siapa yang mau keluar dingin-dingin seperti ini? Ash merapatkan syal. Ketika ia akan melanjutkan langkah, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Ada seseorang yang baru saja melewati air mancur, satu-dua meter di depan Ash. Ia yang memunggungi Ash, terus melangkah dengan menenteng tas punggung yang tampak berat. Langkahnya pelan, terlihat menggigil juga. Sosok itu terasa familier bagi Ash … tidak asing … membangkitkan rindu …

 _Namun, tidak mungkin, 'kan …_

"Lillian?"

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu berhenti melangkah. Ash tersadar dan spontan menutup mulut. Lagi-lagi perbuatan konyol yang ia lakukan, meracau memanggil orang asing. Gadis itu menoleh, lalu berbalik. Tatapan mereka berserobok.

"Ash …?"

Ash terperangah.

Gadis itu … tubuh ramping dan rambut panjang. Gadis itu … sosok kuat dan ceria yang dapat menyatukan Bluebell dan Konohana. Gadis itu … yang selalu turun tangan membantu siapapun yang kesulitan. Gadis itu … yang menjadi kecintaan semua orang. Gadis itu … yang pernah menangis karena cintanya tak tergapai. Gadis itu … yang memilih pergi untuk menata semua perasaannya.

Gadis itu …

… orang yang Ash cintai.

"Ash, itu kamu, 'kan?" Lillian menghampiri Ash, menatap tidak percaya. "Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi, Ash. Apa yang kamu lakukan dingin-dingin begini? Nanti kamu sakit, lho."

"Lillian …" Suara Ash tercekat begitu mengucapkan namanya. "Kau … pulang?"

Lillian tertegun sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan senyum tipis. "Ya. Maaf ya tidak mengabarimu," ucapnya dengan nada bersalah. "Aku kembali setelah bisa menerima semuanya, termasuk soal Cam. Semoga dia bahagia dengan Georgia …"

Ash hanya tertegun mendengarkan. Suasana hening. Lillian tak nyaman, merasa canggung. Ada perasaan yang ia sadari beberapa waktu lalu dan terus bercokol, terlalu berat bila tidak diungkapkan sekarang.

"Ash, aku harus minta maaf padamu."

Penyataan Lillian membuat Ash sedikit terperanjat.

"Aku benar-benar seenaknya sendiri, padamu, pada semua orang. Aku pergi begitu saja, menghilang begitu saja. Aku baru menyadari kalau di sinilah rumahku, di sinilah seharusnya aku berada. Aku …" Lillian mengepalkan tangan. Rasanya air mata ingin tumpah ruah, merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya. "… benar-benar … minta maaf …"

Ash hanya mendengarkan, diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Persis seperti dulu, ketika Ash hanya dapat memandang Lillian yang bersedih, tanpa dapat menghiburnya, tanpa mendekapnya.

Ia tak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Kesalahan itu … karena mungkin Lillian akan pergi lagi.

Ia tak mau … Lillian pergi.

"Anu, Ash. Aku minta maaf …" lanjut Lillian tertahan. "… karena … sudah meninggalkanmu—"

Kalimat Lillian terputus begitu Ash menghambur ke arahnya, memeluknya amat erat.

Saking terkejutnya, Lillian hanya dapat mematung. Ia tidak mengenal sisi Ash yang ini. Ash yang selalu tersenyum, Ash yang seakan sangat menikmati hidup, tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan melankolis seperti ini. Memeluknya erat-erat dengan bahu gemetar, menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah ruah.

Lillian tersadar di dalam pelukan bahwa masih ada yang tidak ia ketahui dari Ash. Perasaan-perasaan Ash yang sebenarnya, dan Lillian menyesali hal itu.

Ia seharusnya lebih mengerti Ash, ia seharusnya lebih mendengarkan Ash.

Dan Ash mengucapkan sepatah kalimat.

"Jangan pergi lagi …"

Lillian tidak tahu dengan pasti apa perasaan Ash terhadapnya, tetapi kata-kata itu membangkitkan rindu dan sesal yang mendalam. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia balik memeluk Ash, berjanji dalam hatinya untuk mendengarkan Ash dan terus di sisinya.

"Aku pulang …"

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _Another fic_ tidak jelas. Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
